Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2016-115077 and 2016-71834 describe a car sharing system that shares a vehicle with a number of people. In such type of a car sharing system, for example, after registering for usage of the car share system, a reservation for a car is made with a mobile terminal (e.g., smartphone) to obtain permission to use the vehicle during the reserved time.